Twin Magic
by PartyLikeAHardy
Summary: High School AU, Nikki and Brie Bella couldn't have been more different. Nikki was the popular girl that struggled with her classes, Brie was shy and excelled academically. With the use of twin magic, Brie sets out to help Nikki pass, while Nikki plans to set up Brie with Daniel. But nothing ever goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal is Struck

**A/N: Much thanks to ringaroundtherollins for helping with this idea, and with writing in general, you seriously are the reason for this. Also Yuanfen is a Chinese concept of "fateful coincidence" or "a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two people" I felt it was apt for Brie and Daniel. This is currently a one-shot but may turn into a multi-chapter depending on reactions. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are all WWE Superstars and Divas, thus belong to the WWE and to the people portraying them.**

Growing up, Brie and Nikki Bella always had a bad habit of switching places and behaving as the other. They called it their "twin magic" and never really grew out of the habit, well not at home at least. They never risked using it at school, they may have been a little wild growing up, especially with their "twin magic", but they weren't stupid enough to attempt it at school. However, just because they had "twin magic" did not mean that they were exactly the same, in fact if anything they couldn't have been more different. Nikki and Brie were night and day when it came to personalities and their likes and dislikes. Not that they let it stop them from being each other's best friends. Nikki was always outgoing, the popular girl that didn't usually do well in school, she loved shopping and dressing up, but that didn't stop her from watching sports and even taking part in a game from time to time. Brie, on the other hand, was a vegetarian and animal lover, an environmentalist, shy and book smart, she always did well in school, she loved working out in her small garden and playing with her French bulldog Josie. The twins were in the middle of their senior year of high school and hadn't preformed their "twin magic" in quite some time.

"BRIE I NEED HELP!" Nikki yelled sitting in her room, all but losing her mind as she went over her previous test grades in her Civics and Political Government class. Obviously she hadn't been doing well. Nikki was close to tears, sure she wasn't the smartest but she had always managed to pull decent grades and move on to her next year's classes. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case this time. Even with her less than superb math skills, she was able to figure out her current grade, let's just say unless she passed the next two exams she wouldn't be graduating. Nix that previous statement, Nikki was no longer close to tears, she was in tears.

Brie was sitting in her room playing with Josie and flipping through her notes for her Advanced Placement Biology class during Nikki's freak out. At Nikki's yell, Brie came running from her room just down the hall, worried that something had happened and Nikki was injured. Josie was right on her tail, worrying about Nikki in her own doggy way. Unfortunately, in her haste Brie forgot about the decorative rug at the end of the hall sitting on the hard floor. Usually this wasn't an issue, no one had really run up and down the hall since the twins were children. This was no longer true, it had become an issue and when Brie hit the rug, she slid. Brie screamed and slammed into the wall side first, hitting her left shoulder and hit against the wood and falling flat on her front.

"BRIE WHAT HAPPENED?" Nikki yelled wiping her tears. When she received no reply, she jumped up from her bed and went running to the door to check on her sister. She hadn't accounted for Brie being right outside and tripped over her prone body. Nikki was all flailing arms and terrified looks as she fell forward on top of Brie. Now Nikki was in no way heavy, but when you have a 5' 6" 130-pound woman fall on top of you, it's bound to hurt no matter what. All Brie could do was groan underneath Nikki, too in pain to move or actually speak. Josie, as intelligent as she was, thought everything was fine and that the girls were just playing a game. She wanted to play too and jumped on top of Brie's shoulders and began licking her face.

"Ugh, Josie get off," Brie commanded when she was able to draw a breath without pain. Nikki slowly moved off of Brie's midsection, relieving some more pressure and letting Brie move her arms to gently push Josie off. When both girls were finally up and breathing, Nikki sitting cross legged and Brie sitting back on her feet, they began laughing. A real hysterical, belly shaking laugh, as they took in the situation they had found themselves in. Many times had the girls' laughter filled the halls and rooms of the house, they may have fought a lot growing up, but they were always each other's best friend and always found something to laugh about together.

"Come on, I need help and I'd feel better talking about it in my room instead of on the floor," Nikki said sticking her tongue out and dragging Brie into her room by her foot. Brie scream laughed as she slid across hard wood into Nikki's room, Josie following happily behind them. When Nikki stopped and jumped back on her bed, Brie continued to lay in the middle of the floor giggling as Josie snuggled up to her neck and began giving her kisses. Brie finally calmed down a couple minutes later and sat up scratching Josie behind her ears.

"So what's wrong Nikki?" Brie questioned looking a little concerned when Nikki's face dropped and tears began to form once again. Brie was quick to stand up and sit next to Nikki on the bed, letting her bury her face in her shoulder as the tears began to fall. Nikki's breaths came out in gasps and stutters as she tried to control the tears that fell so quickly from her eyes. She knew that if she didn't get control of herself soon, she could go into a panic or anxiety attack. The negative thoughts continued to swirl around her brain, yelling at her for being a poor student and that if she knew how to actually study than maybe she wouldn't be in this situation, all this did was make her sob harder. Brie felt her sister's shoulders shake and her top get damp. She couldn't think of anything that would make her sister react this violently. Not knowing what to say, Brie just stroked Nikki's hair and whispered softly that everything would be ok, she just needed to tell her what was wrong.

"Oh God, I'm going to fail, I'm not going to graduate, and I'm never going to get to go to college!" Nikki wailed when she was finally able to get her breath. Brie sat there in shock, Nikki was always so level headed, never an A student that worried over classes, she was more concerned with her boyfriend John, shopping, and playing some sort of sport. She didn't know what to say, what do you say to someone who just now showed some sort of inclination about worrying about school.

"Nikki, calm down it'll be ok, you are not going to fail, you are going to graduate, and you'll go to college, I promise."

"No I won't," Nikki whispered, "If I don't pass the next two exams in my Civics and American Government class with at least an 85 on each, I'm going to fail the course."

"Nik, how could you have let it get this far? Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Brie questioned, Nikki had always come to her before if she had needed help in one of her classes, what was so different this time?

"You wanna know why I didn't come to you sooner? I was sick and tired of having to use your help to pass! I wanted to pass this class by myself and know I'm going to fucking fail because I'm too stupid to remember what powers belong solely to state governments and what powers belong to the federal government and all this other crap! You're so smart and perfect at all this stuff, you don't even have to try and I know you could go to any college you wanted to and here I am, the twin who can't even pass high school civics!"

Now Brie was getting a little irritated, she could understand Nikki wanting to do this by herself, but that did not mean that Nikki was stupid because she was struggling or that Brie didn't have to work at school like she had implied. Brie did have to try at school, yes studying came a little easier to her and she tended to retain more information but she wasn't perfect. Finally, Brie cracked, "You wanna know why I'm so "perfect" at this "stuff," it's because I have so much free time on my hands because I'm too shy to talk to the guy that I really like and possibly have yuanfen with or make any of my own friends!"

"You have your own friends and it's not that hard to talk to a guy," Nikki countered waving off Brie's insecurity of social awkwardness.

"Name one," Brie challenged. Nikki was silent for a moment before motioning to Josie, "As much as I love Josie, she doesn't count, I was talking about my own human friends."

Nikki was not about to be out done by Brie, "oh come on your problem is so much easier to deal with than mine, just walk up the guy and ask him out on a date."

"Umm no, it's really NOT that easy." Brie explained with an exasperated look on her face. She couldn't believe that her twin sister, her best friend, refused to understand the absolute terror she felt when it came to meeting new people. Brie always felt like she was going to hurl at the thought of talking to Daniel, he was the perfect guy. He was a vegan, environmentalist that loved animals with a mountain man beard and shaggy hair. Sure that wouldn't appeal to many people, especially not her twin, but Brie found him so cute and so sweet that she couldn't stand it if she messed it up. She'd never forgive herself.

"Ugh it's a lot easier to talk to a guy than it is to pass these Civics exams I promise you," Nikki reiterated. Nikki didn't see the issue Brie had with talking to people, its basic human interaction. Basic human interaction was a lot easier than trying to remember every little detail of the federal and state governments and regurgitate it on two freaking five page exams.

"I bet you that I'd have an easier time taking those to civics tests, than you'd have trying to get Daniel to go out on a date with me," Brie remarked almost sarcastically. It was hard to say who'd have the easier time dealing with the other's problem. Brie was so smart, the two exams would probably be nothing, but Nikki was such a social butterfly and charismatic people person that Daniel would more than likely say yes to her in a heartbeat.

"What if I wanted to take you up on that bet?" Nikki questioned with a sly look on her face, "We could use "twin magic," it's been so long since we used it that no one would expect it." A smile stretched across her face when she saw Brie considering the plan put forth. The gears were turning, it'd be no problem to get Daniel to go out with her under the guise of Brie, and it would ensure that she would pass her Civics class with at least a C, heck maybe even a B if Brie scored well enough. What Nikki didn't realize was that Brie was thinking almost the same thing. Take a couple lousy civics exams for Nikki and she was almost ensured that Daniel would at the very least talk to her.

"Fine, what does the winner of the bet get?" Brie asked crossing her arms.

"The satisfaction that they got what they wanted," Nikki answered simply.

"Ok, for you to win the bet, you have to get Daniel to agree to go out on a date by the end of the calendar year, for me to win I have to get perfect A's on both exams, that puts the end right around the same time." Brie explained putting her hand out, "Shake on it?"

Nikki smirked, she could get Daniel to go out with Brie by the end of the year, heck that was two whole months, no matter what she got a passing grade, "Deal." Nikki shook Brie's hand and the deal was struck.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to School and the Drama

**A/N: At the request of my friend ringaroundtherollins, I've decided to update Yuanfen and Twin Magic after just a couple days. I have no idea how long this story will turn out to be, but I have loads of plot bunnies running around in my head for this story so it may turn out to be my longest. Hope you enjoy this, definitely some Nikki John interaction, as well as a view into Brie and Daniel's eventual relationship. Word to the wise there will be a small AP Biology "lecture" based on my university level biology class so some terms may be unfamiliar. Remember review and let me know what you thought. Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything, they are their own people, and the gimmicks all belong to the WWE.**

Brie was both apprehensive and excited to go back to school the next day. A large part of her regretted making the bet with Nikki. How was Daniel supposed to like her when she was having Nikki do all the work and getting him interested? Nikki and Brie were so different, and there was no telling what measures Nikki would take to win the bet. Brie wanted Daniel to like her for her, not something Nikki cooked up, but she was just too damn shy to talk to him, she stuttered and shook every time she got close to talking to him. If it was anyone else, she generally didn't have a problem conversing, there was just something about the positive, scruffy, vegan teenager that threw her for a loop and tied her tongue in knots. Signing and trying to banish the negative thoughts from her head, Brie pulled herself out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Brie was never one for worrying about her looks, sure she liked to look nice but she didn't plan everything out days in advance like Nikki. Throwing on a nice flowy peasant blouse, a long skirt, and her favorite pair of gladiator sandals, Brie grabbed her messenger bag and went down stairs to grab breakfast.

"Morning Mom," Brie said seeing her mom standing in the kitchen making breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast for Brie, bacon and eggs for everyone else in the house, Brie made the fact that she wouldn't eat meat very clear. Taking her plate to the table, Brie ate her breakfast with Josie sitting on her feet, begging for scraps. Not even 5 minutes later, Nikki entered the kitchen dressed in a pair of her favorite jeans, a low cut peplum top, and strappy heels. Sneaking a piece of bacon to Josie, Nikki sat and started eating. There was no rush in her actions. The twins didn't need to leave for another 20 minutes, their high school was only a five minute drive from the house, and like any other student, they didn't want to spend any more time in the high school than necessary.

When Mama Bella left the kitchen to go get ready for her own day, Nikki leaned over to Brie, "Tomorrow we start "twin magic," I'll sit in on your classes and you'll go to mine." Brie couldn't keep the apprehensive look off her face. She had to sit in on ALL of Nikki's classes? "I thought I just had to sit in on your civics class?"

"That's the only one you have to take the tests in, all the other ones, we'll switch back for tests and I'll do the homework," Nikki said shrugging her shoulders, as if the explanation should have been obvious. Brie's look of apprehension slowly shifted to one of annoyance, she didn't appreciate this information being sprung on her this early in the morning. Josie pawed at Brie's skirt sensing that Brie was slowing getting more and more aggravated. She knew that when Brie got angry it wasn't good, she went into something the family both lovingly and jokingly called "Brie Mode." "Brie Mode" happened when Brie got super drunk, which did not happen often and always happened in the house to minimize any possible damage, or when Brie got mad passed the point of no return. It usually involved Brie getting violent, not that she ever hurt anyone, but some vases had been smashed and some damage to her door done.

Josie also knew that Brie hated going "Brie Mode," she always acted depressed when she realized that she had gotten violent. So Josie tried to distract Brie from Nikki's ramblings. Since pawing her skirt wasn't working, she resorted to head butting Brie's leg until she looked down. "What do you need baby?" Brie asked, her voice and expression softening as she gazed upon her favorite animal. Josie barked, running into the living room and grabbing one of her toys before re-entering the kitchen and pawing at the toy at Brie's feet.

After shooting Nikki a quick look, Brie picked up the toy, "ok we can play a little, but only for ten minutes max, then I have to leave for school." Josie held her head high, running after Brie, proud that she had distracted her from whatever was bothering her. Brie and Josie played tug of war in the living room until Nikki strode in, calling that it was time to leave or they would be late. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Brie stood up, throwing the toy for Josie before exiting the house. It was Nikki's turn to drive to school, so Brie sat in the passenger not even bothering to pull out her notes like normal, her thoughts kept her too busy.

"What's up with you?" Nikki questioned glancing to her right quickly.

"It's nothing," Brie insisted, "I just remembered that next Monday I have an exam in my AP Biology exam, so we won't be able to do any "twin magic," because it's a huge portion of my grade."

Nikki nodded dropping the subject, not happy that they would technically have to switch back so soon. However, even though she was using Brie to help her pass, she wasn't going to jeopardize any of Brie's grades by trying to take the test for her. Nikki knew Brie was going to graduate the top of the class and go on to a fancy university, and she was proud of her for that. "Ok, we're here, have a great day in classes," Nikki joked in her best "mom" voice, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, Brie let out a giggle and grabbed her messenger grab. Nikki smiled, proud that even when they both felt way in over their heads with school and life, she could bring a smile to her sisters face.

* * *

The twins had their first class together, English 12, a class that Nikki excelled in, she had a way with words, but Brie sometimes struggled, she wasn't the strongest paper writer. It was really the only class where Nikki and Brie's roles were reversed, and Nikki, Nikki refused to rub it in Brie's face that there was something she was better at academically. Unfortunately for Brie, they had recently read a collection of Shakespeare's works and were now expected to work on a seven page paper.

"Class, I'm going to be nice today and give you a brainstorming day for your paper, don't make me regret it," Mrs. Stratus, the English teacher, said sitting down behind her desk. Brie HATED Shakespeare, sure Romeo and Juliet wasn't bad, but everything else was so bland and boring, and she sure as hell HATED writing papers. Brie pulled her book out her bag, holding back a sigh, and started jotting down ideas. Unlike Nikki, she never knew where to start. Nikki never had that problem, she could sit down and crank out a paper in no time.

While Brie struggled to find a starting point, Nikki already had a page of ideas jotted down. She enjoyed English class, it was the one class where she felt really smart, like Brie smart. Humming quietly to herself, she started doodling in the margins of her paper. Nikki had a large enough of a head start that she wasn't worried about falling behind, she would have offered to help Brie, but she always got snippy when it came to getting help and English class. So rather than draw attention to themselves, Nikki was content to doodle her boyfriend John and her together. That was another area that Nikki excelled, art. No one knew about this secret talent, and Nikki was content to keep it that way. Yes, she was proud of her margin doodles and the paintings she kept hidden in her room, but she constantly heard about how art was a waste of time and impossible to make a living in, so she kept it secret.

* * *

By the time class ended, Brie was ready to pull her hair out and Nikki smiled putting the finishing touches on her drawing, which had spread to encase the entire left hand corner of her paper. Mrs. Stratus bid the class a farewell as they emptied out of her classroom and into the hall. This was where the twins split, Brie headed to her AP Biology class, and Nikki headed to gym. Now both girls were in their zones, Brie was a science wiz and Nikki loved sports, so gym was an easy A.

"Ugh" Brie sounded out getting to the bio classroom, fighting through the halls was always a work out, "hope Mr. Piper takes it easy today." Mr. Piper was the AP Biology teacher, he was from Scotland, with a thick Scottish brogue and always seemed to be out of place in the Science Department. Many students thought he looked more suited for the History Department of the school, but he definitely knew what he was talking about in his biology classes. The past two weeks, Mr. Piper had been lecturing on the human reproductive system and hormones. As always, it was an awkward subject and not one that high school students wanted to hear. Brie took her usual seat in the send row of lab tables, closest chair to the window.

"Ok, class who can tell me what the hormone, progesterone, does in the female reproductive system?" Mr. Piper asked once everyone was settled. No one wanted to answer and avoided eye contact in an effort to avoid being called on.

Turning half way in her seat, Brie's eyes scanned the room and her eyes landed on a few people, Roman Reigns, Damien Sandow, and Antonio Cesaro. She knew all three were more than capable of answering the question, but refused to. Rolling her eyes, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Bella, please enlighten us," Mr. Piper said motioning to Brie's raised hand.

"Progesterone is produced by the corpus luteum, in a woman's ovary after an ovum is produced, and maintains and builds up the inner lining of the uterine wall called the endometrium. After about ten days the corpus luteum shrinks, turns into scar tissue and stops producing progesterone, which in turn causes the body to go through mentation." Brie explained, remembering what her biology text book said about progesterone.

Mr. Piper nodded, "very good Brie, and very nice explanation." He turned to the white board and with use of a slide show, began lecturing on progesterone, the female reproductive cycle, and other reproductive hormones. Brie had studied up on the less the night before and her eyes began to wander around the room, until they landed on Daniel Bryan and stayed there. He looked as scruffy as ever with his Duck Dynasty beard and shaggy hair. Brie's stomach tied itself in knots at the mere sight of him, they weren't bad knots though, they were Brie's version of butterflies. It was as if Daniel could tell someone was staring in his direction, because his head swung in Brie's direction and his hand stilled on his note book. Eyes wide at the possibility of getting caught, Brie's head snapped down and her hand flew across her notebook, taking down everything she had missed. This action did not stop a smile from spreading across her face and her cheeks to heat up with a blush. Daniel also had a smile on his face, unknown to Brie, he had known she was looking at him. He had a crush on her as well, but she always seemed so standoffish that he didn't know how to approach her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikki was having the best time in gym class with Coach Austin, but every one usually called him Stone Cold, Nikki was less inclined to. Today they were outside, running an obstacle course put together by Coach Austin and no one had successfully ran it. Nikki was up next and of any one, her peers believed that she'd be able to complete the course. She may have looked girly and prim and proper but she was as tough as nails when it came to gym. Taking a deep breath, Nikki stood at the starting line. The course involved the use of balance, speed, and strength to complete it, it actually reminded Nikki of something the military would use during basic training. Coach Austin rang the bell and Nikki was off like a shot, avoiding obstacles, climbing netting, crawling in the dirt, and finally swinging along a line of ropes to cross the finish line.

"TIME," Coach Austin yelled, stopping his timer, "Five minutes and thirty five seconds, impressive Bella, no one's ever done it under six minutes thirty. Ok, everyone go get cleaned up, the periods over in ten minutes." Huffing and puffing, Nikki followed the other girls in the class, Charlotte, Sasha, Carmella, and Alicia, to the locker room. Compliments came from all the girls as they all changed in the shower stalls. Nikki thanked them and was out the door in record time, eager to get the day over with.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by quickly and uneventfully. "I'm heading over to John's," Nikki told Brie once they go to the car. Brie nodded and asked if she could get dropped off at the house, wanting to get her school work done early. Nikki was happy to comply, their house was actually on the way, so she wouldn't be wasting any time. The ride was quiet after the small conversation, and Nikki started babbling in order to fill the silence. Brie smiled softly and let Nikki babble, it was a bad habit of hers and Brie found it hilarious and cute.

"Thanks for dropping me off," Brie said as they pulled up to the house. She was quick to get out, knowing that Nikki wanted to spend time with John. Their relationship had been a little rocky the past few months, but they had always pulled through, neither one wanting to throw away what they had built together. As soon as Nikki confirmed that Brie was safely in the house with Josie, she was off like a shot, eager to spend time with her boyfriend. Nikki had planned on spending a nice afternoon with John, maybe watch a couple movies or cuddle, she hadn't planned on fighting with him. But sure enough when she got to his house, he had a fight to pick.

* * *

"Nikki, I don't get why we have to spend every free second together, I see you at school and on weekends, I have a life outside of this relationship and school," John tried explaining sitting on his bed as Nikki paced in front of him. This wasn't what she was expecting to hear and it honestly hurt her that he felt this way.

"How long have you felt like this?" Nikki questioned, trying to steady her breathing and blink away the tears that threatened to escape.

"About three weeks," John answered, his voice almost a whisper. His hand came up and scratched the back of his neck. John hated lying to Nikki, but how do you bring something like this up?

"And you're just now telling me something was wrong!" Unlike John, Nikki had no problem keeping her voice audible, in fact she had a problem trying to keep it quiet. The tears were slowly leaking out the corners of her eyes.

"Nik, I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I know how much you like spending time together, but I need time to breath and just be by myself." As soon as the words left his mouth, John knew it was the wrong thing to say. Nikki's expression of sadness morphed into one of anger. He needed time to be by himself, fine, he'd get all the time to be by himself that he could ever want.

"Fine, you want to be alone so bad, I'll leave, don't talk to me at school, don't even look at me," with the final word, Nikki grabbed her purse and headed to her car. She managed to keep her composure long enough to drive home. When she finally got home, Brie was still in the living room with Josie.

One look at Nikki and Brie knew something was not right, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Nikki couldn't speak, she was devastated, she thought her and John were going really well and now all the time and energy that went into their relationship felt like a weight on her chest. Collapsing into Brie's arms, she finally let all the tears fall and the sob escape her throat, and that was where she stayed until she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Daniel and Civics

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back from the holidays. Hope everyone had a great Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukkah, whatever you celebrate, and has a happy New Year. Finally getting some Twin Magic in this chapter and some sisterly love as well. Enjoy :3.**

Despite Nikki being all but dead weight, Brie was able to easily get her upstairs into her room. Whatever had happened between her and John had severely sapped the poor girl's energy. After getting Nikki on her bed, Brie went to get everything that Nikki would need after the crying fit that had happened downstairs, painkillers, water, and chocolate made the top of the list. Nikki was never one to indulge her sweet tooth, but tended to make an exception after she cried. After grabbing the supplies, Brie headed back upstairs where Nikki was beginning to stir from sleep.

"Hey Nikki, I have some tylenol for you," Brie said opening up the bottle. Still groggy and head hurting, Nikki didn't offer a vocal reply, but rather held out her hand and made 'gimme' motions. Giggling a little, Brie tipped two pills into Nikki's waiting hand and then held out the bottle of water. "Want to talk about what happened?"

Nikki had a sheepish look on her face, she knew she should probably talk about it and get the feelings out, but the wound was still fresh. Brie hopped up on the bed and wrapped her arm around Nikki' shoulder, "I'm here for you sissy, remember you can tell me anything." Leaning into Brie's shoulder, Nikki nodded and let some tears fall. Nikki's breaths wavered as she sat up and wiped her eyes. She could do this, she was strong and could move past this.

"Uh, John and I broke up." Nikki told Brie squaring her shoulders, she would not cry. It hadn't been long since they had broken up, a few hours at most, but Nikki knew that she could live without John, she'd done it during most of her time in high school. She refused to rely on him and fall apart when he wasn't in her life. Sensing her inner pep talk, Brie let Nikki have as much time as she needed to explain further, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about what had happened.

"Why? I thought things were going so well for you guys." She said giving Nikki a sympathetic look. John and Nikki seemed perfect for each other, they had great chemistry and complimented each other. John kept Nikki grounded, and Nikki helped John cut loose and have fun.

"Apparently we were spending too much time together," Nikki answered with a scoff, "is it so bad that I wanted to spend time with him?"

"Oh no it's not, you guys had been dating for a while," Brie assured, "of course you would want to spend a lot of your time together. I mean it's not like you guys were together or talked twenty four seven."

Nikki shrugged, rolling her eyes with a scowl on her face. She couldn't understand what the fuck John's problem was. Their saw each other 3, four times max, during school and only a couple days a week outside of school, like Brie said it wasn't like they spend all their time together. Sure she was pissed and showing that clear as day, but she was still broken apart, this had blindsided her and it was as if John hadn't cared. Nikki refused to show how broken she was, even to Brie, her closest friend.

"I'll be ok," Nikki declared with a fire in her eyes, "and think of it this way you won't have to worry about dealing with John while we switch places."

Brie nodded, thank goodness for small miracles at a time like this. She still felt apprehensive about switching places with Nikki, but she refused to back out, not after what happened between Nikki and John and the possibility of Daniel's friendship or more. "Yeah it'll save the hassle at school for sure."

"And don't worry about Alicia, Nattie, and Mella, I'll give you a crash course on how to act like me this weekend," Nikki said looking Brie up and down, "cause let's face it they'd probably have a hard time believing you were me otherwise." Brie stamped down the feeling of anger, in a lot of ways she was ok with it being difficult for people to get them confused. It made it easier for them to be their own people, but that also made doing their "twin magic" harder as they got older and developed unique personalities.

"Thank goodness for that," Brie said with a teasing smile, "imagine being mistaken for you constantly, it's enough to give a girl identity issues." Nikki giggled and gave Brie a light shove in mock anger. The shove was enough to force Brie off the bed, but not enough to do any actual damage. After giving Nikki a light shove back, Brie waved and left Nikki's room, calling for Josie to follow.

* * *

Brie collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the day's work. Josie was quick to follow her onto the bed, and snuggled up against Brie's side, resting her head on her stomach. Letting out a sign, Brie pet Josie on her head, and went over the possibilities tomorrow held. Things could go great and no one would be any the wiser about her and Nikki's bet, or it could end in flames, resulting in both twins failing their classes and possibly being expelled. The simple thought of being expelled was enough to send Brie into hyperventilation and ready to bolt to Nikki's room to call off the stupid bet. The only things holding her back? Daniel and the fact that her and Nikki were identical twins, despite their different personalities it was very hard to tell them apart just by looking at them. Brie repeated these things over and over in her head like a mantra, _we're twins, think of Daniel, we're twins, think of Daniel, we're twins, think of Daniel._ After a couple minutes of repeating the mantra and Josie's affectionate cuddling, Brie's breathing was under control and her anxiety had lessened enough for her to be able to change into her pajamas and get some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikki was having an emotional break down. Sure in Brie's presence she had acted strong and pissed off, but underneath that she was an emotional wreck. She didn't want to cry, but there was little she could do to stop the tears. Her heart was hurting, she believed that she really loved John and that he had loved her, but he had given up on their relationship so easily. She didn't want to give up on their relationship, but school was slowly taking over her life, and her bet with Brie required that she focus on Brie and Daniel's potential relationship. Tears continued to fall, and unlike Brie who had Josie as a source of comfort, Nikki had no one. Usually she would have turned to John for support, but in this instance he was the source of her break down. Gathering enough energy and motivation, Nikki changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, willing this day to just be a horrible dream. Sleep did not come easily to Nikki that night and the tears silently wet her pillow.

* * *

When Nikki woke up the next morning, her throat was scratchy, her eyes were sore, and her cheeks felt tight with dried tears, all in all she felt like crap. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed the first thing she could find to wear, a pair of yoga pants and a large sweater. Somehow, even feeling like death warmed over, Nikki still managed to look like one of the most beautiful girls in the school. After dressing, she made her way downstairs, surprisingly before Brie. Not feeling up to making a breakfast, Nikki grabbed a bowl of cereal and left the box out for Brie.

Brie woke up in the morning feeling considerably more human than Nikki had. Getting ready had proved difficult for Brie, because she had to channel Nikki's inner diva. In a last ditch effort, Brie raided Nikki's closet, picking out a knee-length warm dress, heeled boots, and matching accessories, something she had seen Nikki wear before. Josie tilted her head to the side, confused as to why Brie was wearing Nikki's clothes, "Don't worry Josie, I won't be wearing these kinds of clothes for long."

Breakfast was a quiet affair when Brie finally sat down to eat. Nikki still felt horrible and Brie was jittery about the upcoming school day. However, despite feeling like crap, Nikki made sure to fill Brie in on how her day usually goes, and Brie did the same in return. For the first few days, they agreed on a plan, lay low and keep their heads down until they got into the swing of things.

* * *

By the time the twins got to school, they were running a little later than normal. English class went by faster than normal, much to Brie's delight. She was not looking forward to taking Nikki's gym class, however. Brie was in good shape and could keep up, but she preferred to focus on her academics rather than on athletics. Nikki was no less enthused to go to Brie's biology class, at least it would give her a chance to talk to Daniel.

Despite agreeing to lay low for the first couple days, Nikki went into Brie's biology class head held high and went straight for a seat closer to Daniel rather than Brie's usual seat. This by itself would be enough for the other students to give her weird looks, but when Nikki turned around and gave Daniel a shy smile, the looks increased.

Trying to channel Brie, Nikki whispered "Hi." For extra measure Nikki looked down and pushed her hair behind her ear, acting nervous like Brie would.

"Hey," Daniel replied a large smile on his face, glad that "Brie" was talking to him. Sure something seemed different about her, but maybe it was the fact that she was actually talking to him.

"Umm I was wondering if you could help me study sometime?" Nikki asked, knowing that Brie would appreciate the fact that she was keeping it academic.

"Sure, I wouldn't have figured that you would need help in this class, you always seem to have the answers, definitely beauty and brains" he explained giving her a soft smile. Nikki felt her heart flutter lightly as her cheeks lit up, was John ever this when they were dating? Why could Brie see what a sweet guy Daniel was and just approach him, it's not like he was going to bite her. Well, not unless she asked for it.

"Thanks, but it's not like I know all the answers instinctively, I do need to study," Nikki brushed off the compliment in a very Brie-like manner. She couldn't keep the color off of her cheeks, despite the fact that he was really complimenting Brie and not her. John hadn't shown her that kind of attention in so long, it was nice to get it in any sort of way, heck she was only human.

Nikki and Daniel spent the rest of the class conversing quietly. Daniel was easy to hold a conversation with; it was just like talking to Brie. Mr. Piper didn't pay them much attention. He spent the entire class period lecturing about some sort of hormone, nothing Nikki understood. Not like it really mattered, she was upholding her end of the bet and getting to talk to this super sweet guy, yeah he looked a little scruff but a trim here and there and he'd be less of a mountain man. Brie would thank her later.

* * *

After gym, biology, and lunch, it was finally time for Brie to start upholding her end of the bet. She had her first civics class as Nikki before the weekend. Unfortunately, Nikki forgot to warn her that Mella was in civics with her. The more Brie thought about it, the more she thought that may have been the reason Nikki was having so much trouble in the class. Nikki's friends were nice as far as she was concerned, but they tended to be just as bad if not worse than Nikki when it came to class and school work.

"Hey girl, how you doin'?" Mella said as Brie sat down in what she assumed was Nikki's usual seat.

"I'm good, girl, stressing about this stupid class." Brie said attempting to copy Nikki's casual speech. It was a little shaky, Nikki rarely talked that way in the house, preferring to use it I the company of her friends only. If Mella noticed anything different, she didn't mention it. Holding in a sigh of relief, Brie pulled out Nikki's notebook and began taking note and doodling, only to keep up appearances, as Mrs. Young began lecturing on the judicial branch.

Mella had a bored expression on her face and her other best friends, Enzo and Cass, sat behind her making hornets and being generally irritating. Brie tried to keep herself under control, she couldn't just go off on Enzo and Cass, she's supposed to be Nikki, and Nikki would have found that hilarious. Forcing a chuckle, Brie fixed a smile on her face as Enzo lined up a shot and let it fly. It hit her kind of friend Bayley. Sure they weren't as close as Nikki and her friends, but she gave Brie someone to study with. _Deep breaths, don't fuck this up,_ Brie thought to herself in an attempt to keep her temper in check. Bayley shot Enzo a glare which he waved off with a loud laugh.

Brie couldn't have been more glad when the bell rang for the next class. Brie went to Nikki's geometry class and Nikki went to AP Gov. Luckily both classes passed quickly and the girls were able to head home for the weekend. The twins had a lot to share and discuss. Communication was always key when they performed "twin magic" and this time it was more important than ever, especially if they wanted to graduate high school and keep Daniel's attention on Brie.


End file.
